War Games
by kasviel
Summary: M/M slash, yaoi Cooper's death brings about some unwanted memories and a surprise visit from an old friend for Jerry Jacks. Sometimes no matter how much ice around the heart, every now and then, you can still feel a beat or two.


**Author's Notes**

**Edit 01: **I can't believe I mistook Jax's nickname for their family name. Why does Jasper have such a weird, confusing family of 'J's, anyway? In any case, I've changed it, and it is re-uploaded. Thanks for pointing it out!

This is a one-shot based on characters from ABC's long-running soap opera, _General Hospital_. It is yaoi, slash, M/M: whatever you call it, it means that it is a homosexual relationship between two men. If this offends you, please do not bother reading or reviewing it. Thank you. It is not very graphic, but not innocent; I would classify the love scenes as being soft-core. If sex offends you, again, please do not read. There are some gruesome moments involving a morgue and a corpse.

Disclaimer out of the way! All right! Now, for the story!

I wrote a one-shot involving Jerry Jacks before, and it seems I have returned to the GH one-shot canvas once more. After Cooper is found dead, Jerry Jacks visits the body of his disobedient mercenary 'Three' in the GH morgue. His 'old friend', the sinister Doctor Devlin, is waiting for him, however, and has sadistic plans of his own. I took some liberties with their characters, namely: assuming the angel-wing tattoo belongs to Devlin, assuming Jerry orchestrated or at least feels partly responsible for Coop's death (he does not quite outright admit to ordering him dead, however), and, of course, making up the "fact" that Jerry and Cooper had a love affair during the time they were working together. Jerry is also slightly more emotional, somewhat reminiscent of the way he was on the boat with his thought-to-be-dead girlfriend. Devlin is very dark, sinister, the way I hope they are going to portray him eventually on camera (he seemed close to this in the scenes where his face was not shown). Cooper starts off cold, ends up caring, the way he was with Maxie, and the way I always saw him to be. Never too sappy, but with a good heart. So sad he is gone. The character had so much potential, and is a joy to write if written well. Oh well. That's what fan fiction is for? Right?

Enough words. Enjoy!

* * *

The Port Charles General Hospital was a well-traveled building. It seemed very corner had a secret to tell, every closet a couple stealing a few moments alone inside. But for all the hiding and stalking about, there was one area that remained deserted as much as it could be: the morgue. Not a doctor or nurse on staff would think of trading a moment away from the living for one with the dead. So much as the lively staff and patients could, they avoided the morgue at all costs. 

Today, however, the deceased had a visitor. It was not a staff member or patient, but a well-dressed man with short, wavy blond hair and cold blue eyes. His brow was furrowed deeply in thought as he briskly walked down the hallway to the cold storage room. He was Jerry Jacks, black sheep of the industrious Jacks family, mercenary, terrorist, thief, and many other equally impressive and subversive things. He entered the room, and shut the steel doors firmly behind him.

Inside, he opened a particular locker and slid out the body. He froze for a moment in the frigid room, eyes fixed on the covered figure. Then, as if forcing himself to with a jolt, he drew back the bag. A handsome young man lay on the table, whiter than paper, strangely beautiful in his blue, lifeless state. Remorse and anger flickered across Jerry's face as he stared at the man.

"You were a foolish, foolish man, Three," he murmured. "Such a foolish . . . man . . . "

"Seeing as how he was working for you, I would say he was."

The voice made even the hardened mercenary's spine stiffen, and a chill ran through his blood. "What are you doing here?" he asked in annoyance. He hated being taken off guard.

A good-looking man with black hair, dressed in scrubs, had emerged from the shadows with a bemused smile. "I knew you would be here," he told Jerry, "sooner or later. You always did like to survey the damage you left behind, personally."

Doctor Devlin was an old acquaintance that Jerry owed for many unsavory things. His resurfacing to call in the favors owed to him did not have Jerry very happy. He turned back to the body on the steel table, saying nothing.

Devlin raised his eyebrows at the rudeness. "That _is_ what you're doing, isn't it?"

"I was . . . lamenting," Jerry said. "I had high hopes for this one."

Devlin came around behind him, and let an arm circle the startled mercenary's waist. "Really?" he murmured into his ear. "And just how _high_ were your . . . hopes?"

Jerry shifted uncomfortably. "I thought he would be a good soldier."

"That all?" Devlin insisted, nuzzling his face in the man's ear. "Hmm?"

"Mmph. Well, no." He moved out of his grasp and away from him. "It never is only that, is it?"

"Not with you," smirked Devlin. His eyes shifted to the body, then back to Jerry's face. "Tell me about it."

"Not here." Jerry noted the dismay in his own voice, and quickly added, "It's a long story, and someone might--"

"No one is coming," Devlin cut him off. "This room is full. No autopsies scheduled for any of the guests." He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall by some gruesome equipment. "Unless you'd rather not stay any longer? Going soft, old friend?"

Jerry eyed him coldly. It was a test, and he knew it. As much as he himself liked to toy with potential victims, Devlin took true sadistic pleasure in playing with anyone he deemed weaker than himself (which normally meant everyone in the general population). He liked to see people break, and he had been trying to break Jerry ever since they had met.

"Well, pull up a slab, then," Jerry said cynically. "I'll tell you."

* * *

_'I met Cooper Barrett in his hometown, Philadelphia. He was a young man fresh from the war, finding himself in that age-old predicament of being a stranger in his own country. Being such a __**renowned surgeon**__, I don't suppose you would understand--'_

_'Being born a __**rich man**__, I don't see how you would understand, either.'_

_'Anyway, we spoke in a rundown diner in the heart of the city over some terrible greasy sandwiches . . . '_

During this mission, Jerry Jacks had gone by the pseudonym 'James Craig'. This alias was one of many, but he liked the ring it had, and used it often. Before reuniting with his brother, Jax, he had come to identify with the name completely. At times, he tried to forget his real name altogether.

Much to his displeasure, James Craig was forced to take to the streets to find his potential new recruit. It was a very warm day, oddly enough during this season, and soon he was carrying his coat on one arm. He kept a brisk pace, but was sure to remain a good distance from the man he was following.

He was a young guy, very tall and slender, dressed plainly in jeans and a T-shirt, a light sweatshirt and sneakers. He kept his head down, not out of shyness, but for the sake of coldly avoiding the world. There was a sullen manner to him, as he hurried through the crowds on a lunch break from the small store where he worked. James was pleased to find him so serious, but was a bit put off by his obvious youth.

The young man entered a little diner, and Craig lingered outside for a few minutes watching him through the glass window. He could see his face now, beneath that neat cap of brown hair, and he looked even younger. Craig drew a breath in frustration._He really is just a kid,_ he thought a bit derisively. _Moody, probably ambitious, and very handsome . . . I don't know about this one. He looks like he might pose a problem. Perhaps I should simply turn around and find someone else._

James stared at him one moment longer, and then headed for the door. _But what fun would that be?_

The man went into the diner, stepping around the noisy crowd to the lone table in an empty corner where the youth was sitting. The boy ordered a sandwich, and Craig stepped around the waitress with a chipper, "Make that for two, miss."

The quiet youth did not look up much at Craig. "Yeah, I was expecting you."

Craig sat down across from him at the table. "You don't surprise easily. Good trait to have, although I must confess myself to be a bit taken aback by _you_."

At this, the youth finally lifted his head in surprise. He had startling blue eyes that Craig had not noticed before. "_Why_?"

"I came looking for you with nothing more than a name," Craig said. "Mr. . . . Cooper Barrett?"

"That's right."

"Well, Mr. Barrett, no offense, but I was expecting someone a bit older," Craig explained. "While your references are excellent, surely you understand the problem in trusting you, especially given your age."

The waitress came and served them. Cooper was quiet, almost nonchalant, as he tore into his Philly Cheese-steak sandwich. Craig poked at his own plate of greasy mess, his eyes a bit reproachful.

"If trust is an issue, then I guess you should know I don't really trust you, either," Cooper said, quite matter-of-fact. "You know my name, and that I'm pretty young. I know your name, and that you're pretty old." He shrugs. "Runs both ways."

Craig did not look pleased, but he secretly admired the attitude. "With age comes establishment, however," he pointed out. Finally, he picked up his sandwich and began to eat it. "So, in that sense, my age works in my favor, while yours clearly doesn't."

"I still have no reason to trust you," Cooper said firmly. "I get a call from some associates about this great job opening up, okay. Then, you stalk me from my job to here without saying anything, and _you're_ the one with trust issues?"

"You noticed me," Craig said in surprise. "Very good. You're a sharp lad."

"Too sharp to waste time with small talk," Cooper told him, as down-to-business as any man double his age might be. He set down his food for a moment and met Craig's eyes directly. "No one in this world trusts anyone, and that won't change. We could sit here and debate the reasons _not_ to trust each other all day, but we'd get nowhere. So why don't we cut to the chase?"

_How very American of him,_ thought a half-impressed, half-irritated James. He smiled his thin-lipped smile at him, eyes glinting indignantly. "And what is the 'chase', Mr. Barrett?"

"The job."

Craig went back to eating. "I haven't decided yet whether I want _you_ knowing anything about my job," he said. "You are a young, insolent man with no respect, and I should just take it for granted that I can't trust you?"

"I wasn't saying that," Cooper argued. "All I'm saying is, don't use my age as any kind of excuse against me. If you don't trust me, just tell me that, and we'll deal with it. But don't go in circles treating me like some kid that needs to behave if he wants this job. I'm an adult, and a professional, the same as you."

"Are you suggesting we're equals?" Craig laughed pompously.

"I'm suggesting you stop patronizing me, or just stop wasting my time altogether."

Craig stopped laughing and nodded to himself. "Normally, I would take offense at such disrespect, but I like you," he said. "Yes, I think you've at least earned to hear the offer."

"You're still patronizing me."

"Do you want to know about this job or not?" Craig asked. "There is a line I won't allow you to cross, you know, Mr. Barrett."

Cooper lowered his gaze, unhappy but restraining himself.

"Now, if you're still and _quiet_ for a moment, allow me to fill you in."

James informed him of the basic facts; that it was a very unique and dangerous job that could bring high profit or ultimate ruin. He still kept the details to himself, of course. Cooper listened intently, his interest peaking at any mention of great profit. Craig liked the hunger in his eyes, and the certainty about him.

"Sound like something you might be interested in partaking in?" he asked slowly afterwards.

"If you want me, I'm in," Cooper said quickly. "This is the kind of thing I've been waiting for."

"I might be willing to take a chance on you," Craig said. "I'd like to ask you a personal question first."

"Okay."

"I wasn't in need of permission," Craig told him. "Tell me, Mr. Barrett, what is it motivating you so strongly?"

"What else?" Cooper asked. "The money."

"Why such desire for money?" Craig persisted.

"I just like it."

"You just like it," Craig echoed in amusement. "That all sounds a bit too good to be true; someone so very young having such a practical mind. Are you certain there isn't anything else? Love? Family?"

"No, just for myself," Cooper said defensively. "I don't care about anyone but myself, and it's for me that I want to be successful."

Craig stared at him. _Is he really so poised and mature? It seems credible, but could it be I found someone so young that is already this smart? Such coldness in those eyes . . ._

"So, how about it?" Cooper asked, not doing a good job at hiding his impatience. "Am I in?"

Craig stood, wiping his hands on a napkin. "For the moment, I'd be willing to give you a spot on my team. However, do not forget that I am the boss here, and I still do not trust you very much . . . or your age."

Cooper exhaled, but knew better than to argue. Craig tossed a hotel card onto the table with the room scribbled on the back, and then left without another word.

_'I knew I shouldn't have enlisted him. Something about his eyes was good, despite all his hard talk, and youth is always so impressionable. They're hard to rely on, change like the wind. That mission-- Well, I don't have to explain the importance of it to __**you.**_

_'The boy was less a hindrance than you turned out to be, you know, old friend.'_

_' . . . Anyway, despite my misgivings, I liked the lack of childishness he had. He was a man, though I'd never let him know I thought so, in every sense of the word. I would have simply walked away without him, if not for that hard edge. I was intrigued, and certain he could never give me any problem I could not handle. Obviously . . . I was right about that. . . . . . . . . . '_

_**And**_

_'And, that was that. He was in for the ride.'_

* * *

In the present, staring down at Cooper's lifeless corpse, Jerry felt something gnawing away inside him. He did not let it show on his face, though it was difficult, but he knew Devlin's eyes were lit with that cruel light behind him; the man could always sense fear, could see people squirm even on the inside. Handsome, ruthless, another person Jerry had been 'intrigued' with. He almost wished it were Dev on the table instead of young Cooper. 

"Go on," Devlin softly prompted him. His handsome face was placid, but beneath there were the traces of joy as he looked down at Jerry. He was sitting atop the autopsy table, looking as comfortable as if on his kitchen counter top.

Jerry's jaw tensed. "There isn't any more."

"Oh, come on now, friend, you don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Devlin asked in a condescending tone normally used for small, bratty children. "Hm?"

Jerry turned away from the body, unable to stand it any longer. "We came to this, this damn town. I came first, with Cooper and another, to survey the layout and population. I was the only one that did not stay in hiding, as I needed to pry information about the shipment from Alcazar and his people. We stayed in a hotel outside the city limits, isolated, and I would drive into the town as necessary. All was going according to plan, until . . . "

* * *

_'Until__**what**?'_

_'One evening, things got a little complicated with Cooper. I was speaking on the phone, admittedly slipping too many details into the conversation. I didn't think he was there, in my room, listening to me. He had gone out, and I didn't expect him around for the night, at least not in my room. I still don't even know what he wanted, but he heard the full value of the shipment.'_

_'Ahhh, and you were caught stealing from the team, were you?'_

_'Not 'stealing'; I was the leader, it was only fair I take the lion's share of the profit. It was __**my**__ life on the line, you know that!'_

_'Easy there, Jerry.'_

_'As I was saying, he heard the prices slip . . . '_

The tension of the mission had been wearing on James Craig's nerves that week, and one night he had snapped. Yelling into the phone, he did not even hear the door open. Even worse, he had been speaking English, instead of one of the other many languages he knew fluently.

"I don't care!" James snapped. "I at least need to know what the contents of the shipment are. Do you expect me to ensure its safety without knowing that? This is a shipment worth fifteen million dollars! I need to know what it is!"

As he yelled the words, he turned, and to his dismay, Cooper had just entered the room. They shared a startled, uneasy gaze.

On the other end of the line, the person kept talking, but James scarcely heard the words. In the back of his mind, the information registered, but he promptly hung up as soon as the person stopped speaking. Cooper shut the door behind himself, and took his usual pose, which was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"So, that's how it is, huh?" he said calmly, although his eyes were hard. "Could have seen this one coming."

"Oh could you have?" Craig asked, watching him very closely.

"Yeah. I wondered why someone so 'established' was willing to risk his life for only a million," Cooper explained. "That's a huge amount of money for the rest of us, sure, but you? I'm sure you have as much in a bank account somewhere."

"You'd be surprised."

"You're telling me you need that money so desperately?"

Craig turned his back on him, discreetly drawing his gun from his jacket pocket.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," Cooper said. "So, now what?"

"Now, I believe we've reached a bit of a stalemate." James turned to him with his gun aimed directly at the youth's head. "I don't have many options for dealing with this unfortunate turn of events, do I?"

Cooper was eerily collected. "You're gonna kill me?"

Craig cocked the pistol, though frowning uncertainly at his lack of fear.

"You're not going to shoot me," the youth said confidently, walking right up to the gun. "First of all, it's a little late in the game to fill my place. Secondly, what do you think the others will do if they find out you've been executing your own team? Can you really afford a panic and loss of trust now, that we're so close?"

"Well, I'll have to take my chances, won't I?" James said evenly, keeping his aim steady on Cooper.

The gun pressed into the youth's chest. "You need me," he said, "just like you need every single person involved. The shipment is going to get there before being sold off just a day later. None of us are going to get another shot at this. And you're going to risk messing it up now?"

"If it's between killing you and splitting the lion's share with you for the sake of one single more member of the team, are you really all that surprised what I'd choose?"

Cooper stopped, for the first time looking afraid.

"Sorry, lad, but it's an obvious choice."

Craig pulled the trigger, and Cooper's light eyes blinked. There was a telltale empty click, and not much else. Craig smiled a rather demented grin. "Oops. Well, aren't you lucky?"

Cooper's eyes were moist, but he did not allow the tears to fall. The youth breathed heavily as he took a step back, but Craig advanced on him. "I assure you, the next chamber is not empty."

Cooper shook his head, and the terror brought a look of childishness to his handsome face. "You bastard . . . "

"Oh, you do feel, do you?" James asked in amusement. "Where's that signature disrespect of yours? Hm?"

"I never disrespected you," Cooper argued. "You've been making all the worst assumptions of me this whole time, and I've just been defending myself."

Craig frowned a little, feeling a tinge of sympathy for him. "I don't trust you."

"Why not?" Cooper asked loudly. "I've done nothing but follow orders!"

The man's face hardened, not pleased at being yelled at by a kid. "You're trying to blackmail me."

"I never once tried to blackmail you!" Cooper yelled. "You just assumed I would! I walked in at the worst possible moment, but didn't once say I would use it against you! It's just another one of your paranoid ideas about me! So, I'm asking you! WHY?"

"Honestly, it's because of two things," Craig explained. "First of all, you are young, and all the 'desirable' qualities of youth, such as being open-minded and free-spirited, are not exactly desirable traits in a thief. Secondly, you remind me of someone."

"Oh, so you think I'm going to blackmail you, because it's what you would do?" Cooper asked incredulously.

"I wasn't referring to myself, for your information," Craig said impatiently. He smiled his rather odd, demented smile. "But this brings us to an interesting point, doesn't it?"

Cooper eyed the gun warily. " . . . "

"All this time, I've been wondering whether you could be trusted or not; basically, how far you are willing to go for the money." His evil smile widened. "Now, we've anted up, haven't we? And the question becomes . . . how far are you willing to go for your life?"

"I won't tell anyone about your cut, man," Cooper said. "You brought us all into this, and a million is more than plenty for me. I couldn't care less about that call."

"You can say that all you like, it doesn't mean I believe you," Craig said. "So, tell me, Mr. Barrett, how exactly should I test your loyalty? Hm? What sort of insurance can you give me?"

"Nothing but my word."

"Spoken like the true soldier," Craig said scornfully. "But I'm afraid your word isn't good enough." He took the taller young man by a shoulder and yanked him down to his knees. There was pleasure in his touch as he held the man in place, gun pointed at his throat; it felt very good to see the fear in his blue eyes, that stubborn, youthful pride on his cute face. _Such a beautiful child_, Craig thought, a little bitter-sweetness in his smile. _Will he fold or snap, I wonder? Look at the tears lining his eyes, yet he refuses to let them fall even now. Proud boy. It's very cute, but I doubt he'll go all the way to keep his pride._

"You think I don't know what this is about? Give me a break, I've seen your type before."

Craig narrowed his eyes. "And what type is that?"

"Obsessed with power, with being on top of the chain of command, taking advantage in any way you want," Cooper said. "It's pretty disgusting, but I'm not really surprised. You've been trying to get in my pants since we met."

_Was I that obvious?_ Craig wondered, disappointed with himself. He shrugged. "All right, yes, I'll admit that I find you immensely desirable," he said simply. "And you?"

"I hate people that play games like this," Cooper said hotly. "If you were hiring me just for that reason, you should have just said so instead of jerking me around under the excuse of lack of trust."

Craig gave a short laugh. "Are you scolding me, Mr. Barrett?"

"Just saying it like it is."

Craig pressed the gun into his throat. "And stalling for time, perhaps?"

Cooper's jaw tightened, and he swallowed anxiously. Craig used his gun-free hand to pull his head back by his soft brown hair. "Make up your mind, Mr. Barrett," he said pressingly.

"Hey, if you want it, I'll give it to you," Cooper said darkly. "I don't care. I've done worse to survive than have sex with an old guy."

Craig twitched, but before he could strike the man, Cooper had hit his hand away from his hair and stood up. Startled, Craig dug the gun into his side uncertainly. Cooper took the man by the shoulders and leaned down to kiss him aggressively. Craig's grip on the gun grew weak as he reveled in the taste of the kid, and their bodies pressed closely together. Cooper's robust figure was warm and strapping from youth, but his kiss was mature as anyone Craig's own age.

They moved backwards, and Cooper, mid-kiss, slammed Craig against the wall. _I'll be damned, _Craig thought as he felt his body melting into the boy's. _It wasn't a fold, it-- I don't quite know what this is. But God, he's good. Anyone else, I would have shot by now._

The gun slipped from Craig's hand and clattered on the floor. Cooper glanced down at it, but went on grinding against his boss, and bit his neck. James let a youthful laugh slip, but then drew a breath to collect himself. " . . . I'm not going to kill you," he breathed. "I'm not. You can stop."

Cooper lifted his face from Craig's neck, hair falling across his forehead and delicately lined with sweat. "What?"

"I'm not going to force you into anything," Craig sniffed, pushing him off. "Go on, get out."

Cooper stared at him in confusion. Craig remained flattened against the wall, running a hand through his curly blond hair and trying to regain his composure. "I said, you can go," he muttered, facing the wall and lightly pounding a fist against it. "Just forget it."

"Why?" Cooper asked, quite shaken himself. "I mean, isn't this what you wanted me to do? Or did I fail some kind of test? What?"

"I meant to see if you would offer, but I never thought you'd do . . .that," Craig explained. "I don't think I've ever been kissed that way by a man in my entire life."

"You didn't plan to force me to have sex with you?"

"I'm no rapist," Craig said indignantly. He rubbed his forehead, trying to cool his face against the wall. "I was curious as to your character, that's all. But you gave in while dominating me at the same time. Well done. I'm impressed, I must say."

Cooper suddenly came up behind him, and Craig's eyes widened as he felt him run a hand up his thigh and squeeze his bottom. "Maybe I don't want to stop," Cooper said softly into his ear. "You did want it, right?"

Craig smiled, and for the first time it was a sheepish, almost shy, smile. "Not exactly like this."

"Well, maybe you should be careful what you wish for, Mr. Craig," Cooper murmured into his ear. He pushed a little harder into the man, and it felt as if the heat would scorch their clothing off. He kissed the back of the man's neck, and then briefly knelt to pick the gun off the floor. He made an amused sound and cocked the barrel.

Craig looked over his shoulder. "Going to kill me? Mastermind the rest of the job yourself?"

"Maybe." Cooper playfully pressed the gun into Craig's mid-back. "You're always threatening people, waving this thing around. How do you like it?"

Craig shook his head. "Oh please," he scoffed. "Should I be trembling with fright, the way you were a few minutes ago?"

Cooper slid the gun lower, much lower, and pushed it further into him. "I was just waiting for my chance," he said. "Maybe I should think of a game to play now."

"Aren't you the fast learner?" Craig chuckled. He turned around and snatched the gun from Cooper. "But no games." He unloaded and dismantled it, then tossed it to the floor. "At least, not that kind."

"Too dangerous for you?"

"Thought you didn't like games?"

Cooper took Craig lightly by the front of his shirt. "If I'm the one playing, hey, I don't mind."

Craig smiled widely and leaned up to kiss him. Cooper met his lips, and his tongue smoothly probed the man's mouth, deliberately slow. _There is no way I'll fight him on this, _Craig thought as he greedily tore through the youth's clothes, lifting off his shirt and licking his smooth, fair skin. _Don't know why he's up for it, but if he is, all the better for me._

Cooper swung Craig around and sat him down on the edge of the bed. He then knelt down in front of Craig and started taking off the man's shoes. James sat watching him, trying to guess at his motivations. When he could not, he finally asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Cooper made an amused sound. "As if you care."

"You're right, I don't care," Craig scowled defensively.

"It isn't for the money or because I fear for my life, okay?" Cooper said, standing and starting to unfasten the man's slacks. "It's funny you said I reminded you of someone, because you actually remind me of someone, too."

"Someone close to you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Someone you had sex with as well?"

Cooper gave him a look, and then climbed over him onto the bed. "I'm not questioning you about your personal life, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't question mine, boss."

"Boss?" Craig chuckled ironically. "You seem more in charge than me at the moment."

Cooper's eyes shone at the remark, and he hung his head to hide a pleased smile. _There's a distinct hunger for dominance in him,_ Craig observed. _Very good. I haven't been beneath someone in a very long time . . . and this is quite an enjoyable view to fall under . . ._

James smiled a little, allowing himself a moment of softness as he studied the youth's face._ Intriguing lad,_ he thought. Cooper moved him backwards on the bed, and lifted him up a bit. _Not one for foreplay, either._

"A--angh . . . "

"Problem?" Cooper huffed, not relenting in his efforts.

James sort of smiled, blushing. "Just been a--mm . . . a while . . . "

Cooper nodded in understanding, but his sympathetic face betrayed his forceful penetration. James failed quite miserably at keeping quiet, crying out loudly. Cooper shushed him, putting a hand over his mouth. "Don't want the others to hear," he pointed out.

"Mmmm." Craig frowned angrily.

Cooper pushed harder into him, and the man lay his head back in pained pleasure. He bit hard into Cooper's hand, but the young man did not remove it. The taste of blood entered his mouth, and he licked it off Cooper's hand. He heard the boy swear softly under his breath.

_Don't pretend, Mr. Barrett, I can tell you've done this before, James thought. Quite skilled. I wonder why? But questions can wait._

_I just want to enjoy this now._

* * *

Jerry was leaning against the cold, steel wall of the room. His lips were tight in a line with anger, and with pain. He never expected to feel anything over the young man's death, but remembering how alive and vivacious he had been tore him apart. _Stupid, stupid, __**stupid **__boy. Why did he have to disobey? Why? _Jerry hit his fist against the wall softly. 

Devlin came up like the Devil himself behind his shoulder, hanging close to him. "I don't blame you for lamenting," he murmured into Jerry's ear. "Sounds like a good score."

"He was." Jerry drew a breath to keep his cool, but it was starting to break. He hated Devlin.

"Pity the hot youth is so very cold now. I never even got a taste."

Devlin's tongue flicked over Jerry's neck, and the man whipped around. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "I thought you had your women and--"

"And enough sex?" Devlin laughed loudly. "Who can ever have enough sex?"

He rushed into a hard, deep kiss. Jerry allowed it, barely, but squinted his eyes shut in distaste. "Mmmph. Y-you . . . Ngh." As Devlin clawed into his shirt, he looked around anxiously. "Not-- Agh. No, no!" He pushed him away. "Hell is wrong with you?"

Devlin licked his lips. "I'm a doctor. There's something about steel beds that turn me on."

Jerry looked disgusted. _God, and I thought I had unusual fetishes._

"Don't sulk." Devlin tousled Jerry's hair patronizingly. "It doesn't become your beautiful face."

Jerry touched his own cheek. _The face he constructed . . . Such narcissism. Like some perverse God, raping his own creations._

Devlin pulled the shoulder of his loose scrub shirt up, covering an angel wing tattoo on the upper shoulder. "Now isn't the time, however. We both have business to take care of." He walked over to Cooper's dead body, and roughly ran a thumb over the corner of his mouth. "Don't we?"

Jerry drew a deep breath, but choked on the chemical smell in the cold air. "Yes."

Devlin covered the boy and shut him back in the freezer. He turned, gave Jerry a cruelly amused smile, and then left the morgue. Jerry stood staring at nothing for minutes, body shaking._Stupid . . . boy . . . All his fault . . ._

Jerry rushed from the room. In the hall, he stopped abruptly, looking uncharacteristically lost. Then, he found a bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, but coughed vomit into the sink regardless.

_What is wrong with me? _he wondered, looking up into the mirror at his false face, pale and worn. _I've seen death for so long. Oh, maybe that's the bloody problem. So much death . . . I thought if it was a man, I wouldn't feel anything. If it was something unnatural and based on lust, it wouldn't hurt._

_But it does._

_It hurts. It wasn't unnatural or purely lustful . . . it was . . ._

_He was beautiful._

* * *

"I can't believe I dropped the gun." 

Lying side-by-side on their backs in bed many hours later, the two turned their faces to look at each other. Cooper laughed, shaking his head. "What?"

Craig exhaled, rubbing his forehead. "Moment of weakness," he explained. "I'm not normally so stupid."

"Do you regret not killing me?"

Craig looked at him again. "No."

"Regret sleeping with me?"

"No, just the way I went about it," Craig said, rolling onto his side, back to Cooper. His usual confidence faded into deep concern, and his eyes were lost in thought.

Cooper turned and put his arms around him. Craig exhaled, shutting his eyes as their bare bodies fell against one another. "Is it because you don't trust me? Or because I'm young?" Cooper bit Craig's ear, hard.

Craig flinched, pushing his face away. "Many things you would not understand." He climbed over Cooper. "However, I allowed you to pleasure me, so don't make any assumptions otherwise."

Cooper was merely amused. "Yes, boss."

Craig lay back down beside him. "Good." He exhaled, and then rolled onto his stomach. "If you continue to please me, I might continue to allow you to live, as well."

Cooper looked at him, and then turned his eyes to the ceiling. "How generous of you."

"Were you expecting a larger cut, just for sex?" Craig chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm not one to be so easily manipulated."

Cooper looked at him, light eyes going up and down the older man's frame. "I wasn't doing you for the money, ok? Even I wouldn't go that low."

"That low?" Craig scoffed. "You're disgustingly high-handed for a mercenary."

"I just know what point I won't go beyond, that's all."

"Oh please."

Cooper leaned over him. "Come on. I know there's a point you won't go beyond, too," he said. "I mean, you didn't shoot me, right? You must have some kind of limit."

"Not shooting was more of a mistake than a moral decision."

Cooper ran a hand down his boss' arm, then his back. "You're saying you'd prefer me dead?" he asked doubtfully. "Was I that bad?"

_Rather, the opposite,_ Craig thought worriedly. _You were that good . . . Too good to be true . . ._

Craig turned his face, and his nose bumped Cooper's accidentally. "I still don't trust you," he said definitively. "I never will. However, I will say this: I don't want to kill you. So. Whatever you do, don't mess up so badly I'm left with no choice. Fair enough?"

Cooper squeezed the man's thigh. "Fair."

He leaned in to kiss Craig, but Craig turned his face away. "What's the matter?" the youth asked in surprise. He leaned further over him, an arm encircling him. "Do you always sulk after sex?"

"I'm not sulking!" Craig snapped irritably, turning to him. "You're being overly talkative."

"Not tired," Cooper shrugged.

"I'm not one for inane pillow talk, Mr. Barrett," Craig sniffed.

"Mr. Barrett?" Cooper laughed. "Can't you just call me Cooper, or 'Coop'?"

"It's a stupid name, isn't it? Cooper . . . "

"Boy, that's pretty cold."

"Three."

"Huh?"

James turned his face to him. "That's your number, isn't it? Mercenary Three. I'll just call you that."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all, _**Three**_."

"Great. I'm a number." Cooper pulled James onto his chest. "Whatever. You can call me what you want. I know for a fact you aren't as cold as you pretend to be."

"What on earth gives you that idea?"

"Just a feeling." Cooper squeezed his shoulder. "Your eyes. There was something else there."

"Don't expect me to love you, or get attached," James said seriously. "I **will** kill you if I need to."

"I know."

"Do you really understand?" James propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the young man. "What it is to die?"

"I'm a soldier," Cooper said quietly. "I know it all too well."

"But maybe that just makes you all the more curious about it?"

Cooper touched his cheek. "Like you?"

James hit his hand away. "Tch."

Cooper sat up, taking the other man into his arms. "I know what you're capable of. That doesn't change how I feel."

Jame shut his eyes. _Now I understand what he is about._

"Three, you know, I--"

"Shh."

_He wants to save me. He is truly a soldier. With the war over, he had no more lives to protect, so he became selfish. But now, he's found me . . . and he wants to save me. He is just like __**him**_

_I should have known better. Now it's too late._

James looked up at him, opened his mouth to speak again, but Cooper cut him off with a kiss.

"It's okay," he said gently, stroking James' face. "Let's just sleep, all right?"

He lay back, pulling James onto his chest. After a moment, Craig rolled off, turning his back on the man. Cooper made a small, amused sound, and then turned into him, an arm going around his waist. Craig sighed, but did not fight it.

_He's like you, Jax. Always trying to save me._

_But this one isn't you. He isn't my family. I can't protect him. And neither of you . . . can save me._

* * *

_I'm holdin' on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_I'm hearin what you say but_

_I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said, it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall,  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire read  
Now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'm holdin' on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground _

-- from Apologize by Timbaland featuring One Republic

_** Fin **_


End file.
